


Blind

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: Сесил - известный певец. Карлос оказался на концерте случайно, Эрл же, наоборот, бывает на каждом выступлении.





	

Сесил Гершвин Палмер был известным певцом. Его обожали, его голосу готовы были поклоняться, но мало кто знал его настоящего. На публике видели уверенного в себе мужчину, неизменно одетого в костюм, в очках такого же строгого стиля, никогда не позволяющего себе показать лишние эмоции на людях. Но мало кто задумывался, какой Сесил в жизни: зачем, если его фанаткам хватало голоса и внешнего вида? Да и сам Сесил редко, когда мог позволить себе вести себя «как в жизни». Его жизнью была его музыка и его фанаты, которым он всегда отдавал всего себя. Его тексты, довольно, в общем-то, бесхитростные, были хитами и могли просто подолгу оставаться на вершинах чартов.

Эрл по большей части бывал на его концертах, чтобы убить время. Это была его дань уважения старой дружбе, которая уже давно прекратила существовать. Они с Сесилом оставались простыми знакомыми, которых когда-то связывали сильные чувства. Тексты певца Эрл понимал безошибочно, он видел весь тот скрытый смысл, который вкладывался в строчки, и знал, кому были посвящены все песни. Не ему. Но это не было важно, все чувства в прошлом, ведь так? Харлан не знал. Он просто приходил на концерты Сесила, слушал и смотрел его выступления, а после уезжал, не оставаясь даже на автограф-сессию, чтобы поговорить с Сесилом. Не видел смысла. К тому же у него был Роджер, сын, как Эрл мог его бросить?

Карлос оказался на концерте случайно. Студентка, чьим научным руководителем он был, обожала этого певца, и однажды попросила Карлоса сходить на концерт вместе с ней. Карлос никогда не умел отказывать, к тому же с Даной они были в хороших отношениях. В Сесиле он не нашёл ничего особенного, что отличало бы его от многих тысяч других таких же певцов. Весь концерт Карлос простоял около дальней стены, ожидая окончания представления и возвращения Даны. Дома его ждала родная лаборатория и многочисленные чашки Петри, в которых находились результаты его долгих исследований. Музыка была однообразной, тексты – довольно скучными, поэтому Карлос пролистывал результаты своих прошлых исследований, которые всегда хранились в его телефоне. Он не заметил, как всё закончилось, и к нему подбежала воодушевлённая Дана. Не давая ему и слова вставить, Дана повела его к выходу из клуба, но свернула, немного не доходя до дверей и утянула Карлоса за собой. Они оказались в комнате, похожей на конференц-зал, где проходила автограф-сессия. Сесил сидел, окружённый восхищёнными фанатками, и Дана устремилась к этому людскому потоку, оставив Карлоса в одиночестве.

Около него встал Эрл, который решил изменить своей привычке и один раз поприсутствовать на мероприятии. Он ведь ничего не терял, Сесил его даже не увидит.

— А ты чего не с ними? – Харлан кивнул в сторону фанатов.

— Я здесь случайно, — отозвался Карлос, не поднимая взгляда от своего телефона и не обращая внимания на короткое акапельное исполнение одной из песен. Да, Сесил действительно пел неплохо, но он всё равно оставался вне интереса Карлоса. Его любовью навсегда останется наука.

No love, no light, no end inside  
And I'm looking for a miracle  
And I'm looking for a miracle  
But I hope, I pray, and I will fight  
Cause I'm looking for a miracle  
Cause I'm looking for a miracle

Когда Сесил начал слепнуть, многие фанаты присылали ему подарки. Очень много кто присылал деньги, но все эти дары отправлялись детям или животным в приюты. Сам певец никаких не давал по этому поводу комментариев, лишь однажды во время прямого эфира на радио отшутился «теперь я буду истинным носителем своего имени». Эрл, узнав об этом, хотел попытаться связаться с Сесилом, но очень быстро понял, насколько это безнадёжно. Да и что он скажет своему бывшему лучшему другу и возлюбленному? «Как ты»? «Почему не общался со мной»? Это всё было слишком по-ребячески. К тому же был Роджер, который, впрочем, волновал Эрла всё меньше. Он столько времени и сил потратил на своего сына, неужели нельзя немного времени уделить себе?

В итоге бывший скаутмастер решился. Его на удивление легко пропустили в агентство, которое занималось Сесилом, даже к самому Сесилу. Певец уже не писал сам тексты, он диктовал их, иногда напевая, и записывал их тот испанец, с которым Эрл когда-то встретился на автограф-сессии. Как тесен мир, надо же.

— Сесил, — вместо приветствия произнёс Эрл, привлекая к себе внимание и наслаждаясь звуком имени, которое, казалось, уже было позабыто.

— Эрл? – повернул в его сторону голову Сесил, улыбаясь как-то неверяще. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты после того… Неважно, впрочем, — оборвал сам себя Палмер и, поднявшись при помощи учёного с пола, подошёл к Эрлу, коснулся его щеки тёплыми и слегка шершавыми пальцами. – Я рад, что ты пришёл. Знакомься, это Карлос, мой… Мой учёный, — певец мелодично рассмеялся, крепко сжимая руку испанца. Тот неловко улыбнулся.

— Рад знакомству. Карлос Диез, учёный-физик, — произнёс он, протянув свободную руку Эрлу.

— Взаимно, Эрл Харлан, когда—то лучший друг Сесила, — кивнул в ответ Харлан, пожимая руку. Он чувствовал себя не самым лучшим образом. Ему стоило уйти, но он продолжал стоять как истукан около двери, не в силах сказать «мне, кажется, надо уйти». Сесил выглядел таким потерянным, но счастливым, что Эрл не мог этого сделать. Они так давно не виделись (теперь это «не виделись» даже в мыслях звучит издёвкой), а теперь у Сесила есть любимый человек.

— Мне, кажется, надо идти, — наконец выдавил из себя Эрл, поняв, что неловкая пауза затягивается.

— Нет-нет, стой, куда ты пойдёшь? – крепко схватил его за руку Сесил, улыбаясь куда более широко. — Я потерял зрение, но теперь рядом со мной два моих самых дорогих мужчины в моей жизни, не могу быть более счастливым.

Сказать, что Эрл был удивлён, ничего не сказать. Он был ошарашен и не знал, как реагировать. Таким же выглядел и Карлос, а Палмер тихо посмеивался, явно довольный возникшим неловким молчанием.

— Вы поможете мне завершить последний альбом, а потом я закончу петь. Больше мне ничего не надо, — продолжил посмеиваться Сесил, чуть наклонив голову и будто глядя на Эрла.

I just wanna love you  
I just wanna hold you close  
What you're doing here is murder  
When you whip your body slow

На последнем концерте Сесил был в очках. Он, одетый как всегда в костюм, стоял на сцене и ни разу не присел за почти три часа концерта. Он пел обо всём том, что накопилось в нём за два года существования их странного тандема. Многие фанатки на концерте плакали: все знали, что это последний концерт Сесила Гершвина Палмера, и больше он не будет выступать, появляться на публике в качестве певца, давать интервью и заниматься прочими вещами, которыми занимался до этого. Стоявшие где-то позади Эрл и Карлос наблюдали за Сесилом, и каждый думал о своем

Карлос до сих пор не понимал, как такое может быть. Они с Сесилом случайно столкнулись после памятной автограф-сессии, и певец громогласно начал вещать про его прекрасные волосы, про мгновенную влюблённость и другие настолько же странные вещи. Но теперь, спустя столько времени, Карлос понимал, что тогда он сделал правильный выбор, не испугавшись такой настойчивости певца.

Эрл думал, как же странно устроен этот мир. Вроде он только вчера готовил завтрак Роджеру, и вот уже стоит рядом с испанцем и думает, что лучшего исхода и быть не могло. Конечно, им предстояло многое исправить в своих отношениях, но никто из них не был ребёнком (кроме, пожалуй, Сесила, который в их присутствии становился более чем беспомощным), потому любые проблемы всегда решались мирно и быстро. Поводов для беспокойств не было совершенно, потому Харлан был спокоен. И за свою жизнь, и за жизнь уже полностью слепого Сесила, который заканчивал петь последнюю песню.


End file.
